Tree Hunting
by Icy Flame
Summary: A certain blond gets a job selling trees and guess which two brothers come looking for a Christmas tree? Wacky fun and slipping in slushy snow. Part Two
1. Sunrise

Tree Job

_Icy Flame_

* * *

Got the idea the other day, tried to get it out before Christmas was over. I'll work on it more and get out the kinks when I return.

Part One

* * *

Jou kicked at a clod of snow, contented when it was smashed into smithereens. A few flurries fluttered from the sky. Shouting distracted the blond from his thoughts.

"**Watch out**!"

"Huh?" Jou looked up, eyes widening as he saw a pine tree falling at him. Barely rolling out of the way, Jou looked up from his stomach to see the family looking guiltily at him. Glaring he stood up, dusting himself off. Growling to himself until he realized what he was doing he ducked down, shooting a quick look around. Phew. No Kaiba. For some reason he'd been appearing out of nowhere recently, taunting Jounouchi constantly. As of yet he hadn't showed up at Jou's work.

Yet.

After the first snowfall, and consequently, a reminder of the winter holidays Jounouchi's father had 'suggested' he _look_ for a job. The idea hadn't gone over so well. When his father refused to pay for any of the gifts Jou wanted to get for his friends, he decided to search around for a temporary job. A day and a half into it the blonde was able to locate a place that was willing to hire him for the winter holidays up until Christmas. He had long hours and it the man never promised it would be easy, but Jounouchi never imagined he'd have to dodge pine trees. The pay was worth it, he reminded himself. He could actually buy his friends decent gifts this year. No regifting. Though in his defense, Tea always struck him as the type who would find the amusement in _protection _from the cold. Where his Aunt Teresa had found nipple covers was beyond him, but she'd found it a hilarious gift for her nephew.

Shaking his head, a habit for clearing his mind, Jou clambered to his feet. Dusting the seat of his pants off and as much slush as he could from his clothing in general, he put on a false smile. It wouldn't do for him to receive a complaint from these people; his boss would probably fire him. As Jounouchi's amber eyes scanned the large crowd of late goers he wasn't so sure his boss _would_ fire him, but he would likely dock his pay. Forcing his body through the motions, the blonde ended up tying the tree on their roof and ended up with a five-dollar tip to boot!

Maybe today wouldn't be such a bad day after all.

Jounouchi should have remembered what his mother had said about speaking too soon. With just half an hour left to his shift, the duelist found himself soaked in slush, snow, and several things he'd rather not think about. A longing to change into the clothes Jou had brought with him in his gym bag distracted him from the car that pulled up in the nearly empty parking lot.

As he ducked into the backroom to heat up some hot chocolate, Jounouchi had the sudden feeling that his day had taken a turn for the worse.

Seto grunted in reply to his little brother's request before climbing out of the car and hitting the lock button. The answering beep and flashing lights was somehow reassuring. And Seto being the trusting individual he was, clicked the unlock button and then re-locked his vehicle. He started again when Mokuba glared at him.

"Setooo!" howled Mokuba, looking like a cat with his tail stepped on.

Sighing in ways of agreeing not to fiddle with car lock, he trudged through the sludge to the shack that stood before the sprawling tree farm. Exchanging skeptical looks the Kaiba brothers approached the dingy shack. Closer examination did not produce any greater opinion. There was a sparse seat and box for money, a few saws and a pile of rope. A few Styrofoam cups and a trashcan were on display. A plain door that lead to the back area, where someone was swearing quite loudly.

"Damn evil water! Ye shall evaporate to Hell!"

The CEO glanced at his little brother. "How set are you on getting a tree this year?"

Mokuba gave Seto a disapproving look, before announcing their presence to the worker.

"Hello? Can you help us? We're looking for a Christmas tree!"

"A tree? Really?" a joyful voice answered, a few more thuds and curses were echoed from the back room. "I'll be right out there, are you looking for a decorative tree or mo-OW!"

Mokuba startled yanked on his brother's sleeve. "Maybe you should go back there and help."

"I don't think so Mokuba."

"Seto! You promised." Seto rolled his eyes but moved forward to go behind the counter nonetheless. Suddenly the door opened, the worker backing out, holding something in hand.

"Sorry bout taking so long, everyone else is out in the field."

The Kaiba brothers looked over and were pleasantly surprised to find the worker was Jounouchi Katsuya, though only one would admit it.

"Jou!"

"Mokuba? Kaiba?"

Jounouchi was baffled, he suddenly knew why he'd felt his day would turn to the worse. He knew he'd regret it but he had to ask.

"Why are _you_ here?"

"We're here to get a tree, considering this is a tree farm I would think it obvious enough even for your stunted mind to comprehend. Why _you're_ here pup is more elusive." Kaiba snarked, continuing in a false sweet tone, "Was the puppy abandoned? Is that it, and you're here to find a good home mutt?"

Jou puffed up, annoyed. "Don't push me Kaiba, what do you **want**."

Mokuba interrupted before his brother could continue his fight.

"Seto promised me we'd pick a tree out this year."

"I guess that makes sense. Here's the best place to get your tree. Do you need help or do you—"

Seto interrupted," It's a Christmas tree, we can handle it, come along Mokuba. The sooner this is done the sooner we can decorate."

"And when you say **we** you mean **you**." Jou pointed out. Kaiba sent him a glare.

"And just what do you mean by that, pup?"

"I'm not a dog, and what I mean is that _you_ are too much of a control freak to even let your own little brother decorate the Christmas tree!"

"Yep!" Mokuba chimed in, much to his brother's chagrin. He felt slightly betrayed and look down to his little brother.

"I'd let you decorate if you wanted Mokuba." He put in petulantly.

Jounouchi crowed with laughter. "Never thought I'dsee the day when Seto Kaiba _pouted_!"

"Shut if mutt," Seto grumped, cross that Jounouchi of all people was who'd seen him pouting.

Jounouchi did shut up, but the smirk on his face was far more irritating in Seto's opinion. Determined not to give him the upper hand though he marched off into the field of trees. Mokuba scampered off after his brother with a last wave to Jounouchi.

"If you need any help just yell!" Jounouchi shook his head and took a sip of his drink, cursing when he realized the hot chocolate was a bit _too_ hot. Damn. Grabbing some snow he started to cool his mouth down. It melted much too fast in Jou's mind. Scowling at the hot chocolate, he turned his head and noticed an icicle. Now that could work.

Seto cursed, stomping through the snow. He'd already slipped twice, leaving Mokuba in fits of laughter. The CEO hadn't even thought to find out what type of tree they'd need. Mokuba had wanted to decorate the tree with ornaments, big _heavy_ ornaments. And Seto had not clue what type of pine tree could support them. Mokuba had disappeared while searching for trees after telling his brother to ask Jounouchi for help. Grumbling to himself as the booth came into view he saw that Jounouchi was eating something, rolling his eyes he approached the other teen. When he came closer he noticed that the mutt wasn't eating something but…sucking something. Seto stood memorized as he saw the blond flick his tongue over his lips, before he took a extensive lick at the icicle. Seto froze.

"Pup?" Seto said softly, hoping to stop the feeling developing in the pit of his stomach.

"Mmmh?" Jou moaned, opening his eyes to slits. Seto felt himself hardening. "You need help Kaiba?"

A light flush suffused his features. "Tree…type." He muttered, forcing himself to look the blond in the eyes.

Jou nodded, that made sense. Tossing the icicle aside he leapt over the counter. "Lead the way."

The CEO consented, turning around and heading back towards his little brother had first disappeared. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't get the blonde sucking on the icicle out of his head, it wasn't helping that Jou was positioned so that they were almost walking hip to hip. Seto opened his mouth to ask Jounouchi a question when…

"Seto!" cheered Mokuba, pouncing on his brother. "You left over ten minutes ago, what took so long?"

"I got hard—held! Held up." Seto stuttered, willing no one else to notice his hard—slip up. Luck wasn't on his side, both shot him odd looks. "Slip of the tongue." The brunette defended, only to flush as he imagined Jou's own tongue slipping up and down on his—the icicle.

Mokuba grinned widely, noticing his brother's preoccupied attitude. "So did you ask Jounouchi about what type of tree we need."

"No" Seto admitted agitatedly.

Jounouchi was stumped. What should he do? On the one hand he desperately wanted to poke fun at Kaiba for making such a mistake, especially considering it was such a dirty one. How many times in his life would he ever get a chance like this again? Kaiba wasn't the type to make errors, ever. He wouldn't have made it so far at running a company if he was. On the other hand, Jounouchi reluctantly thought, he wouldn't want Kaiba to look any more the ass than he already was in front of his little brother. He knew deep down that he'd want the same courtesy if he were with Serenity. So choking back on his words the blonde acted as if nothing had happened, on the outside at least.

"Depends on what you plan to do with the tree."

Kaiba gave him a look. Why hadn't he made a big deal out of his Freudian slip? Maybe he hadn't noticed? No he wasn't that lucky. He couldn't let the pup get to him.

"We're flying to the moon on it, what do you _think_ we're going to do with it?" Kaiba asked sarcastically.

"Ha ha ha smartass."

"Seto and me our gonna put ornaments on it, it's gonna be our **_own_**." Mokuba got a dreamy far off look in his eye as he described what they would do.

The blonde smiled softly patting the kid on the head. "Ok Mokuba, you'll be wantin' a Blue Spruce then. Make sure you steer clear of the White Pine, 'kay little man?"

The black haired pre-teen grinned at the older male. Beaming up at him he nodded and started off again into the trees. Jou was shocked but shouted after the young Kaiba.

"BLUE SPRUCES HAVE GREEN RIBBONS ON 'EM!"

Seto sneered but headed off after his younger brother, not even sparing his classmate another glance. Jou stuck out his tongue childishly, blowing a raspberry at him, then shifted through the snow back to his booth.

"And then you take this ribbon, tie it around the tree. The company has lumberjacks that come in and cut down the trees, if ya don't wanna." Jounouchi muttered something about idiots and slow warnings. "Otherwise ya just leave your address and it'll be delivered by the end of the week."

Mokuba frowned, shoulders frowning as he said. "By the end of the week?" He turned his sad eyes on Seto, jutting out his lower lip. His older brother shrugged his shoulders. "Seto!"

"How can we get it tonight." Seto sighed, crossing his arms over his chest, looking over to the shaggy haired blonde.

"You can't." Jou answered simply. Seto frowned.

"What do you mean we can't? I'll pay whatever it costs, I want the tree tonight."

Jounouchi rolled his eyes, "I already said ya can't Kaiba, it don't matter if you'd pay a million dollars!"

"Oh, and why is that mutt?" Seto narrowed his eyes at him.

"Stop moneybags, it's nothing to do with you, not everything does."

"Why won't the tree be delivered tonight?"

Jounouchi just rolled his eyes and retrieved a saw from behind the counter.

"Just lead the way to the tree, Kaiba. You'll get it tomorrow or the next day."

Jou wasn't expecting Kaiba to grab him by the wrist and yank. Jou let out a yelp and almost dropped the saw.

"What's your problem Kaiba?" barked Jou.

"_Why_ won't we get our tree tonight?"

Jounouchi glared, wrenching his wrist from the other teen. "Because the guy who delivers has left." Grit out the other teen, storming off into the trees. Seto scrunched up his face and followed after him, very reluctantly.

Seto finally caught up to him by Mokuba, leaning over to start the sawing, giving the CEO quite a nice view. He didn't shake himself out of this lust-induced stupor until Jounouchi stood up and moved for the black haired boy to begin sawing.

"Have at it Mokuba." Jou motioned.

"What do you think you're doing? Mokuba get away from that! You could cut your hand off." Seto scolded, taking the saw away.

"Aww Setoooo!" Mokuba whined, reaching for the saw and jumping.

Seto jerked the saw higher. "Not a chance little brother. And **you**!" He turned his attentions once more to the tree farm worker. "Have you finally lost your pea sized brain? Giving him a saw? What were you thinking, wait don't tell me I already know, you weren't!"

"It's not dangerous, I was right here to supervise, I wasn't going to let anything happen to your little brother Kaiba." Jou scowled, miffed that Kaiba thought he'd let a kid hack off a limb. Jou grabbed the saw out of his hand, or had planned on doing so. When his hand touched Kaiba's he jerked his own back, shocked by the spark he'd felt. Holding his hand out instead he waited for the CEO to give it back. Bending back over again he began sawing the tree down. Seto frowned but waited for the tree to come crashing down, semi hoping it would land on the mutt.

"TIIIMMMBEEER!"

Seto watched in morbid fascination as the Christmas tree fell. Jounouchi somehow managed to hand off the saw to Mokuba and pick up the tree at the same time. Seto moved forward, getting the other end of the tree and helping with the load. The trek back to the main building was slow and tedious, including several falls from Jounouchi. When they did reach it he was soaked and shivering. Tossing the tree onto the side of the building he leapt over the counter and behind the back doors. Mokuba set the saw up on the counter and looked at Seto for future guidance.

"I'll see what I can do about getting the tree, go in the car Mokuba." Nodding he complied, grabbing the proffered keys and clicking the unlock button with glee.

Going over the counter and in the back door Seto was met with a site he wasn't quite prepared for

…A naked Jounouchi Katsuya.

* * *

**Part One Complete**

Merry Christmas!


	2. Sunset

Tree Hunting  
Ch. 2

* * *

Jounouchi grumbled to himself, yanking off his sodden clothing and throwing it behind him at the door, glad he had the foresight to bring a change of clothes in his duffle bag. He'd have to pick up his soggy wet clothes after he'd changed from the outer room, where'd they sailed into, but not until after he'd changed. But he figured it was worth the aggression he was getting out of his system. There was no need for him to go out and starting a fight with Seto Kaiba, he was pretty certain his boss would can him for that, whether or not it was his fault. Probably with some lame excuse about having an employee attack a multibillion being bad for business or something lame like that, pft! Besides it wasn't like he'd of given Mokuba the saw if he thought the younger boy would be able to cut his hand off. Besides, he never let his friends get into hurt if he could stop it, Kaiba outta know that by now. Stupid CEO, thinking he knows everything! Only Seto Kaiba seemed able to annoy him this much, even Otogi never frustrated him as much as Kaiba could which made sense, as the guy strived and lived to be a pain in the ass. 

The blonde fought down the images this brought up and picked his bag up off the ground, a shiver ran down the teen's spine. Goosebumps formed on Jou's skin when a slight breeze whipped through the room. 'I could have sworn I'd closed the outer door.' Jou froze, had some weirdo rapist come to attack his irresistible sexy body? Not that he could blame some poor guy for falling for his alluring bod, but that didn't mean he was about to spread his legs, eager for a fun ride! Tightening his grip on his gym back, jou whipped around and flung it as hard as he could at the rapist.

…who turned out to be Seto Kaiba.

* * *

Seto had been beyond words when he'd found Jounouchi in the back room, sans clothing. To say he was shocked was an understatement. Tearing his gaze from the blonde's rear to his face Seto barely had enough time to dodge the gym bag that came pelting at his head, watching as it sailed out of the door, skidding so that it knocked the doorstop with it. 

The C.E.O. turned to give the pup a condescending look only to jerk his head in another direction.

The tell tale click ripped both teens out of their embarrassed states. Jou stared wide-eyed at the door, falling to his knees. "Noooooo!" he shouted to the heavens, cursing Lady Luck's quirky sense of humor. What had he done to fall out of her favor? And so badly too, that she'd punish him by forcing him to be locked in a room _naked_ with moneybags!

Kaiba shook his head at the mutt's antics and walked over to the door. He twisted the handle, yanking on the metal harshly. When it refused to open he turned back to the blonde. Glaring at the _still_ nude blonde he pursed his lips. Jou shifted, trying to cover certain _uh-hum_ areas.

"Put clothes on already you stupid dog!"

Jounouchi, taking offense, glared right back, placing his hands on his hips. "It's not like you've ain't seen anything I've got before!"

"That doesn't mean I want **to**,you misbegotten—"

"Fine, fine! Sheesh, I wasn't serious Kaiba, don't get your panties in a twist. As if I'd want some freak like you ogling me!." Jou said, throwing his hands up in defeat. Kaiba sure could get annoying when he wanted to. Which seemed to be rather often in Jou's humble opinion.

Said CEO merely scoffed at Jou's statement. Jou went to bend down and pluck his boxers out of his gym bag.

. . .when he realized he'd thrown it at Kaiba's head. . .

. . .and then it had sailed past his head and outside the door.

"Uh Kaiba?"

Seto glared at Jounouchi, valiantly keeping his gaze above the mutt's waistline. Ok he _might_ have just _once_ slipped…maybe. But only for a second, or two. Definitely not beyond three . . . plus two give or take six. Ok so he'd checked out the blonde idiot's ass, big whoop. It'd been over the news months ago that the Great Seto Kaiba was actually a pillow biter. Oddly enough his stock rose after his 'personal one-on-one' interview with a certain reporter. With an amazing grace and skill Kaiba Corp. actually profited from its leader being homosexual. Not to mention he suffered an increase, not of wedding offers like he typically did—though he didn't really want to think about the offers he was getting from males now—but of the sheer volume of fangirls that were sending their support for him, no matter what his sexuality was. It had been off putting at first, but Seto had decided that the increase in revunes was worth his preferences being made public. Not that the employee who had leaked it to the press was likely to find any sympathy (or jobs) by anyone after Kaiba had gotten done with him, but over all Seto knew that it could have gone a lot worse. Now at least the girls that followed him around school weren't harping about going out on dates with him.

That didn't mean that he was attracted to the blonde duelist though. Not in the least. Even if he _did_ have a nice ass. A **very** nice ass. One that deserved a second look, at the very least. Maybe a third. Not that Seto was going to tell the mutt that, but at the very least he _was_ enjoying to view. Perhaps a little too much, adjusting his slacks, Seto considered whether a fourth appraisal of Jounouchi's rear was necessary.

* * *

Mokuba flipped the windows up and down in a dance to music only he could hear. Kicking the car in boredom he pouted, just what was taking Seto so long? Any business he had went two ways swiftly and inefficiently or not at all. No matter what it was always done in a small manner of time, though he did spend an awfully long amount of time 'putting that _mutt_ in his place', now that Mokuba thought about it. He grinned; big brothers sure could be silly sometimes. Really, if he liked Jou then he should just ask him out already, like any other teenager. Perhaps Seto hadn't realized that after elementary school you weren't supposed to antagonize your crush. Shaking his head at Seto's actions he leaned back in his chair. 

The youngest Kaiba just couldn't understand his older brother sometimes. Not that he didn't love him, but he'd grown up in the past few years – enough to realize that Seto hadn't hung the moon and the stars – and he knew that Seto would need more than just him in his life. So Mokuba had begun to hang out more often with Yugi and his friends. Feeling out their reactions to him and his brother; Tea had been kind and was willing to become friends with the Kaiba brothers but she wasn't what Mokuba was looking for as an ideal love interest for his brother, Ryou had been very truthful and introspective in Mokuba's opinion, while Honda had shown his insightful and protective side, Mai had been brash and wild—as he'd expected from the buoyant blonde, Yugi meanwhile was unsurprisingly sweet and understanding. But none of them had been quite what the sable haired youth felt his brother needed to begin to live for himself, to start to enjoy life again. He'd been rather depressed and unhopeful until he noticed that whenever his brother came to bring him home he always seemed to pick a fight with Jounouchi. It had been a few months ago that it had clicked in his mind, of course! Jounouchi was exactly what his brother needed, someone who was full of spunk and life. He would jolt Seto out of his slump, force him to take breaks from work and have some fun.

It had been then that Mokuba had started to hang out more and more with the blonde, hoping to wear at the two's annoyance for one another. Fights continued to spark up, but they did seem to lose some of their odium of one another. Though both were rather clueless. Maybe they just needed some time together, just the two of them . . . along. Mokuba grinned.

He'd give Seto another twenty minutes.

* * *

"Dammit mutt put some clothes on already!" groused Kaiba, sick of staring at the ceiling and floor. Out of the entire room he reluctantly had to admit that the blonde was the most intriguing thing in it. _Not that that's saying much_, _considering this the backroom of a tree farm._

When Jounouchi remained naked, and even had the brass to cross his arms over his chest and glare at the CEO, Seto felt himself start to worry. Dealing with an irate pup wasn't going to be as easy as normal if clothes weren't involved. Seto swallowed, steeling himself to glare at the attractive blonde. Attractive? He thought the _mutt_ was _attractive_? He needed to get out of this backroom, this tree farm was obviously effecting him mentally there was no way that he would sanely think that Jounouchi Katsuya was _attractive_, not under any circumstances. Sure he wasn't _un_attractive . . . but, well . . . Seto crossed his arms over his chest, he didn't need to explain himself to himself! He snorted.

* * *

Jounouchi stared at the CEO in open disbelief. '_As if he can tell me what to do the arrogant ass!'_

"I'll do whatever I please, Kaiba."

Jou, now determined and bent on annoying Kaiba for all he was worth, began to whistle. Loudly.

* * *

Seto felt his eyes drawn to the blonde, however the annoying sounds coming from his mouth had always been enough to set him on edge. Now though, Kaiba shuddered. He'd always hated whistling. Even when he'd been younger, it was one of the many pet peeves he carried about him. Mokuba never whistled, not unless he was trying to provoke his older brother. How did the pup know of his dislike for it? Had Mokuba told him? They had been getting along quite well lately. Whenever Seto went to pick up his younger brother at Yugi's Game Shop he seemed to be talking to the blonde. In fact, on several occasions the two had been spotted together by the CEO. Sometimes in the company of the mutt's bunch of friends, but not always. Just the other week he'd driven over to retrieve his beloved brother from the mutt's house. He'd been rather surprised at the well-kept place, expecting the mutt to live in a worse section of town. Of course he should have known better, when Mokuba had first requested to spend more time with Yugi and his friends, being the protective –some would say **over** protective—brother that he was, Seto had his detectives run thorough background checks on all of Yugi Muto's little friends. And while Jounouchi wasn't rich, his family was well off, enough that mutt's little fashion statements simply represented his poor style than his inability to afford better clothing. Not that he remembered what type of stuff the blonde wore. Or that he should really wear dark green more often because it brought out certain flecks of green in his eyes. Not at all. Nope. What had he been thinking about? Oh yes, his little brother's unhealthy association with the mutt. Mokuba was spending more and more time with the blonde, and now that he thought about it Seto dreaded the thought that perhaps his little brother had a crush on the blonde. 

Seto eyed Jounouchi in a new light. Well there was no way that he was good enough for his little brother! Sure he did _o.k._ in school, and he was loyal to a fault, and even –Kaiba regrettably admitted in his head—attractive if your were into soft silky blonde hair and deep dark amber eyes or a skin that was so tan that you just wanted to run your tongue all over it marking it, claiming it.

"Uh, Kaiba you ok?" Seto snapped out of his lusty daze, having been too deep into notice that Jounouchi had stopped whistling and had been shifting, uncomfortable with the dazed look on the CEO's face.

"What? Why do you ask?" He asked sharply, painfully aware of how naked Jou was, and their close proximity, and how unforgiving leather really was to a hormonal teenage body. He noticed as the other boy paused before replying, as if thinking out how he wanted to phrase what he said.

"It's just . . . you were all dazed and your eyes got really dark." Jou shrugged, unsure of how to continue. Or if he wanted to. Truthfully, Jou was starting to regret having jolted the brunette from his thoughts, as he'd been enjoying his unobstructed view of Kaiba. Not to mention when the blue eyes had started to get darker Jou had begun to feel a somewhat pleasant heat pooling in his groin. Recently whenever Jou got a little _too_ close to the older Kaiba he noticed that that his heart rate would speed up and he'd get a little dizzy. From anger of course, because there was _no_ _way_ that these things could be happening due to his _slight_, _tiny_, _insignificant_, _barely there_ crush on the CEO. Not that he'd ever tell Kaiba about it. If there was one thing that Jounouchi Katsuya didn't have it was a death wish. He liked his head just where it was and his body in a living condition, thank you _very_ much. Besides it wasn't like _Seto Kaiba_ would _ever_ return his feelings.

Seto could feel the blush settling on his cheekbones, and he cleared his throat in hopes of clearing the sudden tension in the room. "Yes, well . . ." He trailed off. What was he suppose to say? 'Oh don't mind me, I'm just thinking of what a delectable fascinating body you have and all sorts of naughty things I could do to it'. That would go over like a lead balloon, Kaiba would bet his company on it.

Sadly, the young CEO was unaware that with that particular bet he'd be company-less, and not in the sense of lacking a companion.

"How long until your fellow employees get back here?" Seto asked, blantely changing the subject.

Jou quirked an eyebrow at the sudden topic shift, but let it go. There were many things he would never understand about Seto Kaiba, and the way his mind worked would most likely always be one of them. "Normally, they'd check in every fifteen minutes."

Seto froze, not liking the sound of this in the least. "Normally?"

"Since you were being such a _fabulous_" Jounouchi sneered the word. "customer, the boss gave me the keys to lock up".

'Did his boss really trust him enough to leave his business in Jou's care? Even if it _was_ just for one night?'

The CEO was shocked when the **still** naked blonde glared at him. "Yeah Kaiba, he trusts me. Not everyone is as anal retentive as you are." Seto jumped when he realized he'd said the last bit out loud.

"Whatever, just put some clothes on already!"

Jou sighed, bored with teasing the CEO. It wasn't likely he was going to check him out if he hadn't already anyways, he might as well quit beating around the bush. He flushed at the innuendo.

"I uh can't" He turned an even deeper shade of red at the incredulous look Seto sent him.

"When you uh, well when you snuck up on me I sorta flung my bag at you. . . "

Seto snorted, "I quite remember. What's your point?"

"It . . . it had all my clothes in it." Seto rolled his eyes heavenward and exhaled deeply through his nose as he tilted his head backwards. Rubbing a hand tiredly over his face he took a relaxing breath.

"That's a simple enough problem to solve." Seto shed his coat and chucked it at the other duelist, suddenly feeling vulnerable without the sense of security the coat provided him.

* * *

To say that Jounouchi was stunned was an understatement, but he wasn't one to look a gift horse in the mouth. He swiftly slipped into the coat, hugging it close to his body. Not only had been freezing for the past half hour, but the coat smelt just like Seto. A surprisingly strong scent of spices assaulted him, making Jounouchi feel . . . safe.

* * *

Seto couldn't explain why, but he was very pleased that Jou hadn't made a fuss about putting on his coat. However he was disappointed to lose his eye candy. He'd have to do something about that in the future, realizing suddenly how addictive looking at a bare Jounouchi was. The image the blonde presented wrapped up in _Seto's_ coat was very pleasing as well. Seto looked into the blonde's amber gaze, stalking forward like a predator. With a movement to quick to follow, Seto's hand was digging around in one of the inner pockets of his coat. Jou was too dumbfounded by the other man's hand moving around in a coat he was wearing to do anything to stop him.

* * *

Mokuba sighed and kicked at the car again. He'd given Seto waaaay over twenty minutes. If his brother couldn't change the status of whatever it was between him and Jounouchi by now, Mokuba would have to get Yugi's help. Getting out of the car he slammed the door shut and stomped off towards the shack. With his luck the two were fighting about something. Instead of making out like two normal homosexual simultaneously attracted teenage boys. As he approached the back room though he stopped. 

Why were Jounouchi' clothes all over?

"Maybe Seto finally made his move!" A sly grin appeared on his face, easing closer to the door he slid it open, hoping to see just what his brother was up to with the blonde.

Just as he stuck his head into the room he saw his brother lunge forward, hand digging around in his coat pocket. His coat pocket that happened to be in his coat, that was for some odd reason on Jou. Grinning like a Cheshire cat, Mokuba eased the door shut. He knew his brother wasn't as stuck in the closet about his feelings for Jou as Ryou thought he was!

The younger Kaiba was jolted from his thoughts as his cell phone went off. As he listened to the ringer he recognized it. It was Seto's! but why would his older brother be calling him when he was busy doing 'adult things' as Seto called it, with Jou?

"Hello?"

"Mokuba! Thank god!" Why was Seto so relieved? He had looked like he was enjoying himself thirty seconds ago? What had he done to mess it up so quickly? That shouldn't have been possible, even for _his_ older brother. No matter that he lacked a certain finesse in social matters. Or a **lot** of finesse according to some.

"You have to open the door to the back room."

What! Did Seto know that he'd seen him? That would explain why he wasn't still making out with Jounouchi, worried that perhaps he'd scared his younger brother. That made sense. "Uh sure, but why don't you do it yourself? And what's that in the background?"

Now that he concentrated he could hear some sort of yelling, both over the phone and from his location outside the door. It sounded like a certain hot headed blonde. He could understand that, his new beau had just stopped 'doing adult things' with him to reassure his younger sibling. Mokuba held back a giggle at Jou's complaints; sometimes his friend was so obvious.

* * *

Jounouchi froze. Seto Kaiba's hand was in his pocket, well technically it was Seto's pocket but that didn't change that he was still rubbing up against the blonde, and if he didn't stop soon Seto was going to realize just _how much_ he was enjoying it. Besides where did he get off groping him? He wasn't some cheap hussy! If there was going to be gropage going on he at the very least wanted dinner out of it! It wasn't like the CEO couldn't afford it! Even with Jounouchi's appetite or as Tea put it his "black hole-like qualities". He was growing boy, besides how was he to know that it wasn't just old fruit instead of being wax fruit? 

"KAIBA! JUST WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?"

"Is that my cell phone in my pocket or are you just excited to see me pup?"

"WHAT!" Kaiba hadn't just said that corny pick up line, oh god, he would just die if he had. The floor would open up and eat him; it would if there was a god anyways.

"I said, I'm just getting my cell phone out of my pocket, no need to get excited pup." Seto gave him an odd look. "Are you sure you aren't going deaf mutt?"

Jou growled, annoyed at the canine references. Seto ignored him for the first time that night and dialed a number. The blonde felt his ire rise, how dare he ignored him! Right after practically feeling him up too! Of course it didn't register with Jounouchi that Kaiba had just spent the last thirty minutes ogling his very naked body, but then again his intelligence generally wasn't what drew people to him. Jounouchi had just started to give Kaiba a piece of his mind when the door flew open to reveal a curious Mokuba.

"Mokuba! Aww buddy, you have my undying gratitude for rescuing me from your pervy brother!"

"**I'm**the pervert?" Seto gaped, astonished at the blonde's comment. "You were the one standing here **naked **as the day he was born for over half and hour!"

Mokuba just watched in astonishment as they bickered back and forth. Maybe he was wrong, those two already were in a relationship. Though an old married couple wasn't what he'd had planned for his brother, sighing he decided to stop them before they leapt at each other's throats. While it would be proactive for his campaign of getting the two together, it would wreck havoc on his young mind if he had to watch what just might escalate from their full body contact.

"Seto tell me you've at least discussed our Christmas tree?" At Seto's blank stare he shook his head in mock disappointment. "Have you really just been ogling Jounouchi the **whole** time?" He sighed, again in mock frustration, as if he constantly had to knock his brother out of Jounouchi-induced dazes.

Seto stuttered, a habit he highly frowned upon and until two seconds ago had been certain he now longer employed. He looked between his mischievous looking brother to the smug looking Katsuya. There had to be something he could do to knock that look off Katsuya's face, anything. It was doing horrible things to his libido and he was going to have a hard enough time getting to sleep tonight as things were right now anyways.

So he did something that neither one of them was expecting. Lunging forward he pressed his lips to Jou's, licking his bottom lip in a plea for entrance as he cupped the blonde's chin in one hand and the back of his head with the other. When the blonde opened his mouth to gasp at the sudden and highly unexpected, though not totally unpleasurable experience, Seto's tongue darted in to explore this uncharted new territory.

When he backed away, smirking at the dumbfounded look on Mokuba's face and the lustful glint in Katsuya's eyes, Seto couldn't help the smile that stretched over his features, tongue darting out to taste Jou on his lips.

As Jounouchi stared hungrily at those lips and tongue, Seto couldn't help but tease his pup. He liked the sound of that, his. Hmmm, he'd have to see to making sure his puppy knew he had a new master.

"So about getting that tree tonight."

* * *

Part Two of Two COMPLETED!

* * *

Finally, I know! Sorry for the LONG LONG LONG wait! I only had two/three scenes done for this part for the longest time, until I worked on it this night and the chapter kept getting longer and longer. I hadn't meant to write this much in one session but the ideas just kept coming to me, and I didn't want to stop and risk a longer breach between updates so here it is! Thank you everyone who reviewed, you don't know how much you helped, really. I'd like to think I would have finished this eventually but I know without the wonderful reviewers it would have taken even longer than this - - _gasp_ I know, impossible right? _Grins_ But thanks you guys, this is for everyone who reviewed my first chapter and urged me to get my working! 

I just love how there's an opening for a possible sequel, don't you? _grins_


End file.
